New Cat On The Block
by lizteroid
Summary: I have retooled this one, hopefully it's a lot better than it was. I won't know until you review it though, so please help me out here guys! A new teacher arrives at Jellicle High, but will her personality match her name...?
1. A Little Something to get you started

_Author's Note_:Hiyaa...x This is a fanfic I took down to redo and didn't get the chance to repost it. But it's back, with a vengence!!! These are just some notes on the charcters, not neccesary to read, but it will help you figure out the characters. Please R&R. LY xxx

* * *

**TEACHINNG STAFF:**

**Mr Ron Deuter**: Is the Vice-Principal of Jellicle High. He keeps things in order and is married to Miss Twinkle.

**Miss Lady Griddlebone**: Is the school's secretary and nurse, she makes sure everyone is happy, including herself

**Miss Jenny Anydots-Shankley**: is the teacher of English, she also helps out Lady Griddlebone by being a nurse. Married to Mr Shankley

**Miss Jelly Lorum**: the Science teacher, she is also known to have a good maternal nature.

**Mr Corey Copat**: the Math teacher, is very excentric and mysterious, dating Miss Tan.

**Mr Gus Smith**: the former Drama teacher, now a teacher of History.

**Mr Skipper Shankley**: has travelled the world, so therefore he teaches Geography in the school.

**Miss Millie Tan:** is very arty, hence the subject she teaches at the school. Her son, Mistoffelees attends the school.

**Miss Grizabella Twinkle**: is the teacher of Music and wife of the Principal, she has lots of experience as she used to be a showgirl on Broadway.

**Mr Buster Jones**: the Cookery teacher, he is a well known chef in the area.

**Mme Penelope DuPrau**: is a language teacher, her main language being French.

**Mr Rumpus Catt**: the new Sports teacher, was an Olympic champion.

**Miss Bomba Lurina**: the new cat on the block, she is the new Drama teacher and youngest member of staff at the school, her name will reflect her personality(?)

**FRESHMAN:**

**Angelina Connelly-Day**: Victoria's younger sister, shy but clever

**Barnaby Anlinson**: clever but a bit of a rogue

**Quaxo Mayfield:** Outspoken, fancies Electra.

**Sheridan Mason**: Tanner's younger brother, popular.

**Plato McKenna**: Quiet, handsome.

**Louisa Lawton**: Prim and proper.

**Madeline Garrett**: Loves Sheridan, shy.

**Gilbert Morland**: Roguish and charming.

**Sillabub Morland**: Gilbert's twin sister, also Ghengis's younger sister.

**Bill Bailey Winston**: Shy, jock, charming.

**SOPHOMORE:**

**Victoria Connelly-Day:** Tallulah's younger sister, Angelina's older sister. Very prim and proper, spoiled.

**Mistoffelees Tan**: Son of Miss Tomile, idolises Victoria but is too shy to ask her out.

**Electra Sparks**: Boy mad but, has a dark secret...

**Etcetera Clancy**: Also boy mad is Electra's best friend.

**Jemima Carter**: Shy and innocent. Quite prim too.

**Pouncival Morgan**: Fancies Jemima but is too shy to go near her to ask her, cute and shy.

**Tumblebrutus Harland**: Pouncival's cousin, also fancies Jemima, Caring and sensitive.

**Claudia Ramsay-Williams**: Geeky and loves school. Sally's younger sister.

**Allerton Naylor**: Macavity's younger brother, a lot like him.

**JUNIORS:**

**Tallulah Connelly-Day**: Older sister of Angelina and Victoria, sensible, pretty and geeky.

**Demeter Carrigan**: Shy, pretty, geeky and nervous.

**Mungojerrie Parker**: Brother of Rumpleteazer, caring, jock, roguish and fancies Demeter.

**Rumpleteazer Parker**: Sister of Mungojerrie, roguish, pretty and sensitive.

**Marielle Strallen**: Reminds people of Miss Twinkle, pretty and she knows it.

**Helena Ramsay-Williams**: Marielle's shyer, prettier best friend.

**Carbucketty Harland:** Tumble's older brother, charming.

**Victor Farrell:** Loves Demeter and Rumpleteazer.

**Admetus Laughlin**: Very cheeky and pranks a lot of people.

**SENIORS:**

**Macavity Naylor**: Biggest rogue ever, quite caring, strange but mysterious.

**Munkustrap Peters**: Has the biggest crush on Demeter, jock.

**Tugger Tunmore**: Ego! Jock, gorgeous, brilliant at everything.

**Alonzo Mils**: Team leader, jock, clever and handsome.

**Cassandra Walters**: Alonzo's girl, head cheerleader, sly, bitchy and pretty.

**Exotica Walters**: Cassandra's cousin also on the cheerleading squad, wants to be like her cousin.

**Peggy Lawton:** Sensitive and caring.

**Ghengis Morland:** Wants to be in with the popular jocks but doesn't succeed.

**Zoe Sparks**: Know it all, geeky and talkative. Electra's older sister.

**Tanner Mason**: Tugger's ex girlfriend, has an ego to match his.

**Sally Ramsay-Williams**: Geeky and talkative.


	2. Those Summer Nights, Are over!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cats. That's left upto ALW, RUG and TSE.

_Author's Note: _However, this is a fic I had up for a while and took it down again to remodel, please read and review, I don't mind if you slate it, I can just make it better then.

* * *

It was the first day back to school after the summer break, and the weather was glorious for a September day. As the seconds ticked on, a group of five queens walked along the pavement. Three of these queens were almost identical; Victoria was the only one who was pure white, Angelina her younger sister was also white but, had a patch of black on her left shoulder, and Tallulah, the oldest of the sisters, was again white but had tan coloured legs. 

Behind the sisters, followed Electra, a black and rust coloured queen and her best friend Etcetera who was a cream and striped tabby.

"So, whose form are you in, Angelina?" asked Etcetera in her usual bubbly fashion.

"One T?" Angelina asked, hoping somebody knew who her mystery teacher might be,

"I wonder who that is?" stated Electra, looking very puzzled.

"Beats me!" exclaimed Tallulah.

"Whose form are you in, Vic?" asked Electra, hoping that her friend would say she was in the same one as her.

"Two L, Miss Lorum's. You?" said Victoria.

"Two N, Mr Jones's"

"No way! Why am I in Mr Smith's?" raged Etcetera. And all five queens giggled as they continued towards their school.

* * *

Munkustrap parked his green truck in the school's parking lot, and he and Demeter climbed out. "Thanks for the ride, Munk", she said with a slight blush in her cheeks. 

"Oh, it's no trouble, listen do y" he was cut off when he saw Macavity was heading towards them.

"Hey Munk. Hey cutie", he said as he looked Demeter up and down.

"Cutie?" she whispered under her breath.

"How was your summer Munk? Get a load of the action?" he sniped, directing his attention towards Demeter.

"Actually, I just went surfing and took a camping trip with my cousin. You?" asked Munkustrap, not really wanting to know but knew he was going to be told either way.

"Well, you know me", bragged Macavity "I'm always one for action, I snagged this hottie down at the beach, and before you knew it, we were"

Thankfully, Demeter saw her parents dropping off her younger sister, Jemima, and dragged Munkustrap off to introduce him to her family.

"Sorry, Mac, we'll catch up later, and you can fill me in with all the details", Munkustrap then hurriedly followed Demeter, and began to wish he hadn't said what he did to Macavity.

* * *

Alonzo also parked his car in the school's parking lot, and was about to get out of his car when a black Ferrari convertible pulled up next to him, and there sat the most beautiful queen ever. Dressed in black hot pants, heels and a white spaghetti strap top, she turned off her engine, flicked her long, red hair off her face and pulled her sunglasses off her nose, she waved at Alonzo and got out of her car. 

He just sat and watched with his mouth open like a fish, when she reached over her door to pick up her purse and he saw her breasts, he thought he'd died and gone to Heaviside, he quickly got out of his own car and she just stood there, watching him. He stood in front of her and she lit a cigarette.

"Hi" he said, finally plucking up some courage to talk to her.

"Hello handsome" she replied and he blushed.

"Are you new here? Do you want me to show you round? Are you a senior?!" he bombarded her with questions, she just laughed.

"Senior? I'm a teacher here. The new Drama teacher to be exact" she giggled when she saw his expression change.

"Sorry, it's just you look so young" he cringed at what had just happened.

She just smiled and headed towards the entrance.

"Why am I such an idiot?" he mentally scolded himself, reached into his car, grabbed his bag and headed in the same direction she had gone.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay. Please don't be harsh. It's my first story, so, I don't know what to do...Anyways, R&R. Be truthful. Lolllll. I actually don't mind harshness._


	3. School's Back Forever!

_Author's Note_: Sorry the chapters are quite short, but I can't seem to get into this one just yet! Please keep R&R though!

* * *

"Queens and Gentletoms, welcome to your final year at Jellicle High School", rang Mr Shankley's voice inside the large assembly hall, "Unfortunately, Principal Ron McDon, sorry, wrong school, Principal Ron Deuter could not be here this morning, but has asked me to welcome you back and to say a special Jellicle 'Hi' to all our new staff", the sea of seniors gives a groan, as Mr Shankley gives a cheesy American wave. "Anyway, it would be my pleasure to introduce you all to our new members of staff, this is Mr Catt, who will be our new Sports coach, this is Madamoiselle DuPrau, obviously our Languages teacher, and this, this is..." 

At that moment, an extremely late Tugger Tunmore bursts into the hall and stumbles over chairs and bags to sit next to his best friend Munkustrap Peters.

"Is there any particualr reason why you're so late Mr Tunmore?" asked an aggitated Mr Shankley, Tugger shook his head and turned crimson. "As I was saying, this young lady is Miss Lurina, she will be your new Theatre teacher".

The next moment, the school bell rung and a hundred or so students were all scrambling to get their bags and get to form period. Tugger caught the new teacher's eye and gave her a smile to die for, she returned his smile with an extremely cheeky wink, which thankfully nobody else saw.

"So, that's our new Drama teacher, huh?" Tugger asked Munk.

"Yeah, look's that way, dude!"

"And I thought she was going to be in our grade, perhaps even our form. Still, she's a hottie. Ow! What was that for?!" Exclaimed Tugger holding his ribs.

"I know she's damn fine, but that's no reason to stare at her!"

"Yeah, I know but..." he cut himself off, as he noticed her walking towards them, and he arranges his face into his charming smile.

"Hi boys, I look forward to class!"

Me too thought Tugger, as she walked on past them.

"Man, look at that ass!" mooned Munk. This time Tugger gave him a nudge in his ribs.

"I know she's damn fine, but that's no reason to stare! Come on, let's get outta here and get to form before Miss 'Dots kills us!"

And they left the hall, chatting about the summer they had just ended.

* * *

In Miss Anydots-Shankleys' homeroom, she is taking the register and welcoming her students back after the not so long summer break. "Welcome back my seniors! I hope to Heaviside you all had a brilliant summer break, and didn't get too drunk, unlike some", she said, flushing slightly, "Okay, let me just take the register. Zoé? Tanner? Macavity? Munkustrap?" he didn't answer, so she called him again, "Munkustrap?" when he didn't answer for the second time, she looked up, "Has anyone saw Munkustrap this morning, or Tugger, he's not here either?"

"Well, Mrs A. They're probably both in the Girls' Locker Rooms again, having a perv!" Zoé shouted across the room to Jenny. At that moment the two toms waltzed in, Tugger in his usual suave, nonchalant manner and Munk looking quite flustered.

"Nice of you boys to make an appearance this morning! Take a seat!" they sat in the front row, next to each other, "Now, I'm not one to shout, lads, so I won't! How were your summer vacations?"

"Great! Thanks Mrs A! What about your own?!" asked Tugger, Jenny blushed, and let out a tiny giggle.

"Mr Shanks and I spent the entire summer in our R.V, we travelled all over the States, and..." The bell rang for first period, "Now remember guys, you have me for English, third period. Now some of you have our new Drama teacher, Miss Lurina, she'll want to get to know you all, so have fun!"

The class all left with their new bags and folders cradelled in their arms, Munk and Tugger left together, they had the same lesson. Demeter was waiting for Munkustrap outside his homeroom.

"Hi Dems" he said, "do you want me to walk you to your class? What do you have?"

"Thanks Munk! I'd really like that. I've got Science with Miss Lorum"

The two cats left, leaving Tugger on his own to walk to Drama class, alone. He hunched his shoulders and headed off in the opposite way that Munk and Dem had walked, and and each queen he passed let out a sigh, but he ignored all today, he was concentrating on something else...

* * *

_Author's Note: _Whatever could Tugger be concentrating on more than sighing queens? What will the first day of school be like? Will anyone have a food-fight?_ What? I don't remember writing that last bit in! Oh well...we'll have to see won't we?_


End file.
